Alone in the dark
by Compassion001
Summary: Leah remembers when Sam left her for Emily, but...she just can't figure out what went wrong. I do accept criticism but...nothing harsh, okay? remember, don't like the summary, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Leah. I just wrote this story with my own plot. Enjoy!**

Days go by. Weeks go by. But the feeling of loss doesn't go away. No matter how hard I try I still can't get over the fact that Sam left me fot Emily. It really has been tearing me apart. The aching hole in my heart and longing for his touch has gotten bigger, for I know that he imprinted on her. I have no idea what I did to deserve such a tregedy. Now that my father has gone up to the heavens I feel alone more than I've ever felt. I feel like I have no one to look out for me anymore, no one to look up too, and no one to hold me. No one to care for me. No one like Sam. Not even my mother can do anything to help. Not even my brother, Seth, either. Some family, huh?

Call me pathetic, but, uh, on a regular basis I fantisize about Sam. I think about his eyes. his warm hands. his overprotective attitude. his silky laugh... but that all those memories and fantasies that I have disapear when I see how much Sam and Emily love each other. I honestly don't hate Emily but somtimes I wish it were me that Sam loved and not her. for this reason I hold a grudge against her and the rest of the pack too. I blame him for the bitter woman I am today. I blame him for the misery I've gone through. now that I am not in his emotional interest anymore, I feel useless, worthless, and not fit for living on this green earth. The only problem is that I'm just not brave enough to kill myself.

I remember the night when it happened. the night when he decided to leave me.

**flashback:**

_"hello sam", I said nervously, flushing a deep red. Sam smiled a smile that looked wrong on his handsome face. it looked sad. "what's wrong?" I asked in a cheerful voice, smiling. I've never felt better when I was with him. I love him and I never intend to leave him. Sam took both of my hands in his hands and sighed deeply. Somehow I knew something was wrong. "are one of the wolfs hurt?" I blurted out unthinkingly, immediately flushing. Sam shook his head and gave me that sad looking smile again. "no, nothing is wrong with the pack. they're all fine, but...there's something I need to tell you", Sam said in a sorrow filled voice. I panicked slightly, questions overflowing in my head. did I do something wrong? are the cullens declaring war? is he hurt? _

_I shook my head to clear it and gulped. whatever Sam had to tell me was really making him sad, by the looks of his face. "tell me", I said quietly, looking down at the floor. Sam reached out and lifted my chin, so I could look at him. what I saw in his eyes was sadness. pure sadness. I gulped again, fearing the worse. "Leah, what I'm about to tell you is upsetting but please...take it the right way. Don't blow it wildly out of proportion", Sam whispered. what is he talking about? I thought unhappily. I didn't get why he was being so dramatic about whatever he was about to say. why couldn't he just say it already? the suspense is killing me! at that moment Emily came in, looking just as sad as he did. what's the big deal? I thought. why is she here? _

_"Leah, I'm in love with Emily. I imprinted on her a few days ago", Sam whispered. I stifled a giggle, deciding that this was a scam. A joke. Emily and Sam continued to look at me with sad faces, probably expecting this. he can't be serious, can he? I thought. he told me that he was in love with me...not her. I searched Sam and Emily's face for any sign of amusement, showing that this was a joke. I gasped. I found none. "y-you have got to be kidding me!" I stuttered out angrily, getting to my feet. how could this happen to me? what did I do to deserve this? I_

_'ve never even had a boyfreind! why did this even have to happen to me? am I boring? am I dorky? did I get ugly? "leah, please, you promised not to blow this wildly out of proportion", Emily said quietly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off. "don't you dare touch me!" I screamed. "_

_and you!" I said, pointing at Sam. "you promised that you'd never leave me. you promised me that I was your only love! what's changed that you don't like about me anymore? am I fat? if I am then I'll starve myself if that's what you want!" by that time I was crying and Sam was rocking me back and forth in his arms, telling me to calm down. how stupid is that? how can I calm down when the man of my dreams imprinted on another woman? how could I? "I am so sorry", Sam whispered, his voice shaky and hoarse. I pushed him away, angry, and glared at him. _

_"sorry?you're sorry? is that all you can say?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, my body shaking uncontrollably. "please forgive me", Sam begged. Emily said nothing. I glared at her and walked towards her at a quick pace, my hand up, ready to slap her. Emily started to cry but I didn't care. I smashed into her and slapped her once across the face. she cried harder. I put up my hand to slap her again but Sam grabbed it and pulled me off of her. "enough", Sam said quietly. I pulled my hand out of his grip. _

_"how could you? how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I screamed, beating his chest with my hands with tears coming down my face. Sam took my hands and kissed me on the forehead. "I still love", he said. I continued to cry and so did Emily. "as what you're friend? your bud?" I said, shaking again but harder now..._

_I knew what had to happen now. "well, I hope you guys are very happy together!" I lied. honestly, I wanted Emily to burn in hell and leave me and Sam alone. with that conclusion and one last look at Sam, I ran out into the night, bawling my eyes. At some point I must have changed out into a werewolf because when I looked down I was covered in light brown fur and I had paws in place of my hands. _

_I let out a loud ferocious growl and laid down on the floor of the forest and curled up into a tight furball._

**end of flashback**

I shivered in the cool morning breeze as I remembered all of this. I didn't think I would ever love again. not ever.


End file.
